robotico amor
by roxane the fox
Summary: Roxanne era una chica comun y corriente ,hasta que undia despierta rodeada de los animatronics de su restaurante favorito ,solo que estos son humanoides,ahi conoce a foxy ,su favorito.(triangulo amoroso foxy x roxamne x chica)transcurre despues del segundo juego
1. Chapter 1

**se que nadie leera esto pero en caso de que lo** **lean,antes que nada los animatronics son humanizados.**** espero que les guste es mi primera historia...**

**Robotico amor**

Roxy P.O.V

No logro moverme es como si fuera de metal,intento ver pero todo es estatica,escucho susurros y al fin logro moverme ,pero caigo y alguien me sostiene .Cuando al fin logro ver me encuentro rodeada de animales robots,una gallina,un oso,un conejo ,volteo a ver para descubrir quien me sujeto y es un zorro un grito y salgo de su agarre ,wn seguida el conejo habla.

-Les dije que no era buena idea repararla y activarla-en seguida me asuste y les dije

-C...como que reparada...si yo tengo 14 años,vivo en un pueblo llamado hurricane-estaba confundida y aterrada

-Pues marinera lamento decirte esto ,pero tu eres una animatronic y al parecer eres igual a mi- y tenia razon ,mi piel era de un tono claro,mi cabello pelirojo con puntas naranjas y mis orejas eran como las de un zorro y tenia dos argollas en una,llevo una polera negra y sobre esta un chaleco estilo pirata de color azul,un pantalon negro y botas del mismo colpr

-Descuida de seguro "el",fue el que te hizo eso marinera,una duda¿cual es su nombre?-

-R...roxanne,pero cuando era "normal"me decian roxy-les dije con algo de miedo-y ustedes son-pregunte

-Yo soy freddy fazbear ,ella es chica ,el es foxy y el amargado es bonnie-dijo sonriendo

Fin POV

-No soy amargado-se defendio bonnie

-Si lo eres tontito-le dijo chica

-B...bueno yo me tengo que ir adios-les dijo y salio corriendo,pero tropezo y cayo sobre foxy,sonrojandose al instante

Bonnie comenzo a reirse estruendosamente causando que roxy se espantara y abrazara a foxy causando que el zorro se sonrojara y le hablara suavemente a roxy.

-Ehh,d...disculpe marinera podria n...no se soltarme-

-...uh,c...claro-respondio y lo solto parandose al instante-lo siento bonnie me da miedo,pero es tierno-dijo haciendo sonrojar al conejo morado

En definitiva esto iba a ser muy cansado


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow a pesar de ser mi primera historia ya tiene tres follows ni yo me lo creo xD,a pesar de haberlo terminado llegando de una excursion del club de ecologia de mi colegio n.n,nos vemos abajo.y justo pasa un auto wey XD**

Narra Chica

Al verla abrazar a MI foxy me irrite bastante y sali de ahi ,mis ojos ya eran completamente negros y solo queria hacer algo,matar a esa zorra(que ironia)literal,mangle y bonbon (N/A:bonbon es toy bonnie)tuvieron que encerrarme en la cocina ya que casi hago una locura,pero algo les deje claro ,voy a matar a esa perra.

Fin narra chica.

Narra freddy

Fue muy raro que roxanne dijera eso,que yo sepa solo foxy recuerda sobre cuando estabamos v...vivos,antes de que puppet nos diera la vida,y en su mano llevaba un medallon con una inscripcion que pude leer bien ,decia:"_un regalo del corazon para mi hermanita,recuerda yo siempre estare ahi,te quiere michael". _No lo se fue raro,foxy tiene un medallon igual solo que este al parecer se lo dio su madre,esa melodia me gusta,me recuerda a cuando estaba vivo, esa chica tiene algo raro

Fin narra freddy

Narra bonnie

Bueno yo fui el primero en encontrarla,fue raro,conversaba con bon cuando la vimos le dimos reparaciones y la llevamos con los demas,cuando abrazo a foxy pude ver que chica se enojo bastante ,diablos al verla me recordo a la vez en que atrapo a freddy comiendose su pizza uhh,creo que despues de todo si esta enamorada de foxy

Fin narra bonnie

Narra foxy

Al parecer la marinera roxy me ayudara en el pirate's cove o bueno lo que queda de el,el capitan freddy tuvo que hablar con ella ,ya que tuvo uno de esos momentos en los que solo quieres atacar a todos,creo que casi le arranca un brazo a mangle(N/A:en esta historia mangle tiene casi el mismo diseño que foxy.).Esa marinera es muy linda ,q...que diantres estoy diciendo?.

Fin narra foxy

Narra bonbon

Bueno en un principio el impulso fue ayudarla,asi como hisimos con golden ,bueno al ver a chica me dio un poco de escalofrios ,igual a tc(toy chica),mangle estuvo tranquila todo el tiempo,excepto cuando estuvo a punto de arrancarle el brazo,tuve que sostenerla para poder reconectar uno de sus cables de reconocimiento facial para pararla y y hablaron con ella la verdad no se que le hallan dicho.

Fin narra bon

Narra

Bueno presiento que roxy y yo seremos buenas amigas,me trato muy bien a diferencia de chica,jeje,creo que foxy esta enamorada se le nota cada vez que ve a roxy,la mira con ojos soñadores jeje,espero que jeremy no se de cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros sale tan seguido por las noches,tendre que decirle a bon y a los otros que sigamos con la misma maldita rutina,porque tenemos que hacer eso.

Fin narra

Narra mangle

Bueno el capitan foxy,demostro que sabe controlar una situacion dificil,es muy dificil cuando un marinero de agua dulce llega a los siete lo se tendre que vigilar a esa marinera

Fin narra mangla

Fin cap 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno la razon del capitulo anterior fue que queria expresar los puntos de vista de cada uno xD.**

Al mes siguiente

Freddy le enseño junto con toy freddy o frederick como le gustaba que le llamasen ,todo el establecimiento le presento a puppet y a golden,el primero lo unico que le dijo fue.

Puppet:ah veo que te hayaron roxy,deberias de agradecerme que te halla dado la vida,aunque no lo recuerdes...obviamente,ten cuidado con golden,presiento que algo malo pasara entre ustedes y regreso a su caja.

Y al parecer tuvo razon,al momento de ver a golden,algo sucedio y de repente lo ataco solo que este logro apagarla a tiempo,despues la volvieron a encender por alguna razon su reconocimiento facial estaba demasiado alterado y era tecnicamente imposible repararlo ,pero despues de una hora bonbon logro repararlo.

-Gracias bon,por reparar mis circuitos,aun no me adapto bien a este ,con algo de melancolia,el recordar gran parte de su vida pasada no ayudaba y menos con ese cosquilleo que sentia al estar con cierto pelirojo.

-Descuida ro,es una forma de agradecer que hayas hecho que golden volviera a ser el la peliazul soltando algunos suspiros de enamorada.

-Bueno ,me tengo que ir quede con tc para ayudarle en la cocina.y se despidio para salir rapidamente,al llegar a dicho lugar se encontro con cierta pelirubia y un pelirojo que la hizo sentirse nerviosa.-ah,tc...q...que hace foxy aqui-pregunto

-Bueno como he visto qie "alguien"disfruta mucho de la compañia del otro hize esto para ustedes-dijo sonriendo y apartandose para que aquellos dosiraran la mesa hermosamente decorada y con dos platos con pizza en el.

-tc n...no d..debiste,seguro f..foxy t...tiene cosas que h...hacer-comento la pelinaranja

-Bueno sirena,d...de hecho no tengo nada q...que hacer-respondio

-Creo que yo aqui no hay espacio para mi adios-dijo cerrando con llave la puerta detras de ella

-me gustaria saber mas de ti-susurro el pelirojo

-Uh...a b...ueno quieres comer-pregunto sonrojada,sentandose y haciendole un gesto al ojiamarillo

-Ah s...si c...claro-(N/A:dios me estoy muriendo de la diabetes).respondio

Un rato despues

-B...bueno me tengo que ir .le dijo al pelirojo

-Alto...y...yo tengo que ...decirte ...a..algo-y la sostuvo del brazo,la pelinaranja conecto sus ojo ambar en los de el y solo lograba ver como aquel pirata le apartaba el mechon de cabello del ojo derecho,demostrando un ojo de color esmeralda,el cual a foxy le parecio hermoso,el pelirojo se fue acercando peligrosamente a su boca,sin percatarse de que los demas los observaban desde un pequeño hueco y cuando digo pequeño me refiero a un agujero del tamaño de una sandia (XD),roxy abrio los ojos como platos al sentir como el pelirojo posaba sus labios sobre los de ella ,haciendola estremecer ,para finalmente corresponder el beso posando sus manos en su fue bajando besandole en el cuello y mordiendolo levemente haciendo gemir levemente a roxy,los demas animatronics solo podian verlos sonrojados a excepcion de freddy y bonnie quienes ya estaban sangrando por la nariz.

-Nhg...f...foxy,detente...ah...n..no podemos hacer esto-le reprocho aguantando los pequeños gemidos.

-Y porque,solo vamonos a otro

Y justo en ese momento llego chica y separo a ambos empujando a roxy haciendo el sonido de su screamer arrancandole parte de su brazo y haciendo que esta gritara y la mordiera en el cuello como fue la primera en intervenir y logro separar a ambas,mangle sostuvo a chica y foxy a roxy llevando a cada una a un diferente lugar,aunque roxy era la mas lastimada su brazo y torso sangraban fuertemente siendo curada por tc y poco a poco se fue recuperando y moviendo mas ,al punto de que se sentia mejor y estaba mas activa.

**Bueno esta wea la tenia guardada para dentro de tres o cuatro capitulos pero quiero leer su reaccion :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno a partir de ahora actualizaremos yo y un invitado especial ...MI adorado amor que ha entrado al fanfom de fnaf y mlp .ah y ahora al inicio de capitulo escribire el respondiendo reviews.**

**Princesa twilight sparke 01:oh dios eres mi escritora favorita y el hecho de que sigas mi historia. Es asi como que aaahh. y he visto que en la secuela de esa gran historia que tambien se enamorara de lynda,habria una posibilidad de que aparezca mi oc y sea pareja de el ?**

**Iron boy:jeje gracias por tu hermosos reviews iron eres el que nos alegra el dia despues del colegio :3.**

**Nuvil Ngela:como te atrape..simple en esta historia por cada review tuyo te mando buenas vibras para tus historias y una cajita con galletas y un saludo de freddy okno jeje lo de las vibras si es verdad.**

**Y bueno vamonos con el capitulo.**

Narra Roxy.

Despues de lo que habia pasado no me queria acercar a foxy ni a chica,tenia miedo de que algo pasara ,lo unico que me recomfortaba era la musica de ha sido muy bueno conmigo al igual que bb de hecho a ballon boy lo considero un hermano pequeño,frederick tambien es muy buena persona o animatronic la verdad da igual pero algo es seguro no pienso ni loca acercarme a chica o foxy despues de lo de hace unas semanas.

Fin narra roxy

Foxy se encontraba discutiendo con chica sobre lo ocurrido .

No tenias por que hacer eso chica,por que lo hiciste,sabias que yo la grito a la pelirubia

...-

CONTESTAME ...chica por que lo hiciste...responde-volvio a gritarle

...-

Ya no tiene sentido,sabes no me vuelvas a hablar,no te quiero volver a ver-le dijo saliendo

Lo hice por que te amo-susurro

Si chica,pero recuerda si amas a alguien dejalo ir-le respondio y salio para ver a su sirena.

Rato despues

Bonbon se encontraba con toy chica conversando afuera de donde se encontraba roxanne hasta que vieron a foxy acercarse ,entonces se pusieron de pie y le obstruyeron el paso.

Que quieres foxy ,sabes muy bien lo que te dijo freddy-le comento bonbon

Bon sabes bien lo que voy a hacer-

Y entro al momento de ver quien era roxy se sobresalto y le dio la espalda

Mire sirena ,yo lamento lo que hice y comprendo si usted no siente lo mis...-no pudo continuar pprque dos brazos lo atraparon fuertemente

Yo siento lo mismo foxy...desde el primer momento y...-en ese momento sus labios fueron atrapados por los del pelirojo,haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente y enterrara sus dedos en la nuca del pirata,se separaron despues de unos minutos debido a la falta de aire .Roxy fue abrazada por aquel que habia cautivado su corazon y ambos se sentaron en el piso de aquella habitacion ,quedandose profundamente dormidos y con una sonrisa en el rostro


	5. Chapter 5

**ja 290 views flechipolla en tu culo soma!, bueno he vuelto algo triste si pero feliz por que bueno mi abuelitou sabia lo mucho que me gusta fnaf y una vez el tambiem lo llego a jugar conmigo y me dejo pinshi 4000 dineros pa mi stuff de mlp y fnaf te amo abue! Jeje y decian que no lograria nada :3, ah y por cierto aceptare un oc pa guarda de seguridad asi que apurenle y muevan la buchaca, y debido a cierto review pondre a springtrap pero version humana (buscadla en google).**

Narra toy chica

Yay, ya sabia que esos dos terminarian juntos de todas maneras creo que hay un nuevo o nueva guarda ,en la noche ire a verlo

Fin narra

Unas horas despues foxy se desperto viendo a roxy dulcemente ,comenzo a acariciar su largo cabello haciendo que se despertara y tirara una silla que habia por ahi la pelinaranja se agacho haciendo que se alzara su chaleco y se viera algo de su parte trasera (N/A:no me siento muy comoda escribiendo eso d:),causando que el zorro se sonrojara y comenzara a sangrar por la nariz roxy se levanto y vio a foxy sangrando en seguida tomo un trozo de su chaleco y comenzo a limpiarle mienyras hablaba con el.

Sabe capitan,es un pervertido-riendose

Yo...yo -el pelirojo no sabia que decir y fue interrumpido por risas.

Jeje descuida,eres lindo marinero -le dijo limpiandole y dandole un beso en la mejilla,haciendo que el zorrito se sonrojara y la abrazara

La quiero sirena ,jamas se aleje-respondio besandola en los labios

Claro capitan,tengo que salir ,quede con puppet para ayudarle con su caja de musica que ha estado fallando-y salio por la puerta no sin antes dsrle un beso

Rato despues

Puppet,puppet...MARIONETA sal ya-grito roxy impaciente al no encontrar al pelinegro.

Hey hey ya voy ya voy calmate-respondio el pelinegro saliendo de su caja-y no vuelvas a llamarme marioneta que te di la vida y te la puedo quitar pishi roxanne-y se coloco unas gafas oscuras al mismo tiempo que decia -soy una marioneta,pero una marioneta con swag-pero le quitaron las gafas por roxy quien recibio un "hey".

Ya ya ,dejate de tus tonterias puppet y dime cual es el problema-contesto algo irritada

A si hay algo que la esta obstruyendo y...-se quedo callado porque roxy quito una caja de encima de la tapa de su caja -d'ouh-dijo

-puppet de veras que a veces pienso que eres tonto o te haces-

-no se hace ,ES TONTO!-gritaron ballon boy y freddy,y salieron corriendo

-Ustedes callense ,que uno es un globotraficante y el otro un oso pederasta-les grito el pelinegro lanzandoles a cupcake, al instante aparecio toy chica y le quito a cupcake gritandole al pelinegro

-NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A MI CUPY ENTENDIDO?!-y le arrebato a cup cake golpeandolo en la cabeza

-Okey ...auch-le respondio sobandose la cabeza

-eso te pasa por idiota marioneta-le dijo roxy saliendo del cuarto

-y la leccion chicos es que nunca NUNCA se metan con la mascota de una chica-dijo puppet

-CUPCAKE NO ES NINGUNA MASCOTA !-le grito t. Chica golpeandolo de nuevo


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno quedamos entre la pared y la espada.**

**Soma:bueno eso si roxy ,jeje pero al menos decidimos que ambos pm's eran buenos asi que estaran ambos oc's x3.**

**Roxy:bueno eso si vamos al respondiendo reviews ,ah y aqui springtrap NO sera el hombre morado ,Vincent o purple guy no entro en el traje en este universo eeehh.**

**Ironboy:jeje hoy aparecera springtrap esperamos que te guste.**

**Princesa twilight:seeee ese capitulo fue escrito por una servidora y ideas de Soma,ahora puppet sera the marionette y hara cosas themarionettescas xD**

**Nuvil ngela:... XD**

Un chico rubio de ojos azul blanquecino caminaba por un pasillo de la pizzeria fazbear acompañado de toy chica

Oye spring supiste que hay una nueva, se llama roxanne -

Hmm ahora que lo mencionas creo que si,es peliroja y ojos verdes-pregunto el chico

Si de hecho creo que esta con puppet, vamos-le dijo la oji rosa tomandole de la mano haciendo que el conejo se sonrojara

Un rato despues

Puppet les grito a freddy y a bb.

CALLENSE QUE UNO ES UN GLOBOTRAFICANTE Y EL OTRO UN OSO PEDERASTA-grito enfadado arrojandoles a cupcake y justo en ese momento aparecio tc,descubriendo a puppet y golpeandolo en la cabeza(creo que cada vez mas lastimo a puppet)haciendo que el rubio que la acompañaba riera por lo bajo,llamando la atencion de roxy que se encontraba en la misma habitacion.

Em ,hola soy roxy -saludo timidamente la peliroja

Ah que, hola mi nombre es springtrap,he escuchado que eres nueva dejame decirte que eres bienvenida-respondio el rubio sonriendole.

Jeje gracias spring,bueno claro si no te molesta que te diga asi-comento

No roxy,sientete comoda al llamarme spring ,por cierto he escuchado que cierto pirata y usted son,bueno ya sabes-dijo haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde

Si si ,spring deja a la pobre de roxy ,la vas a incomodar -le comento al conejito-vamos tenemos que hacer pizza-dijo emocionada jalandolo de la mano y riendo por el sonrojo del chico.

Tc ,creo que alguien esta enamorado-le dijo riendo la peliroja a la rubia.

Por la noche,11:50 pm

Dos chicas ,una de pelo castaño y la otra de pelo negro entraron al lpcal encontrandose con josh fazbear dueño del local.

Buenas noches chicas,bueno las dejo the office esta por aqui las llevare alla-y las guio a the office

01:20 am

Puff ,no hay nada que hacer y los animatronicos no se mueven-Decia la castaña revisando la tablet y dejandola en su lugar-pero dicen que es mas peligroso con la nueva-le comemto la pelinegra.

En showstage 2

Freddy tenemos que ir-pregunto

Chica sabes como yo que no nos gusta hacerlo pero tenemos que...-no pudo continuar porque los ojos de los tres se volvieron negros con dos puntos blancos , toy chica fue la primera en salir,siendo seguida por bonbon


	7. Chapter 7

He **vuelto mis criaturitas ocno jaja**** capitulo y disculpas por ni subirlo antes!.**

3:20 am

Toy chica camino hasta party room 1 parandose frente a la camara esperando a que la activaran,bonbon se encontraba en la ventilacion derecha,la cual enseguida fue alumbrada por una de las guardias de nombre laili,quien se asusto al principio pero luego se coloco a ella misma la mascara de fredy y le dio una extra a la otra chica llamada mariana en seguida bonbon logro entrar a la oficina pero despues de unos minutos salio de The office y las dos chicas se quitaron las mascaras.

Bueno ,al menos ya se fue-comento mariana

Si pero aun quedan...uno dos tres...11 mas que evadir -alego la castaña tomando la tableta para revisar,por el conducto izquierdo se asomaba toy Chica las dos castañas repitieron lo mismo que con bonbon .

5:30 AM

Roxy salio de kids cove que era donde se refugiaba o escondia segun mangle,camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al pasillo principal que daba con la oficina se asomo cuidadosamnete y dejo que la descubrieran haciendo un sonido parecido al de mangle ,laili al escuchar la estatica comenzo a alumbrar freneticamente el pasillo ,solo haciendo que roxy caminara mas y mas hasta la oficina al estar a punto de entrar laili y mariana se pusieron las mascaras pero eso no detuvo a roxy, la peliroja se abalanzo sobre una de las chicas intentando atacarla pero en cuanto vio su rostro atemorizado sus ojos volvieron al color normal su rostro que antes era uno de enojo ahora era uno de temor y al ver su rostro atemorizado intento calmarla.

Mira...estas bien..yo soy laili ella es mariana...por favor no le hagas daño-le suplicaba la castaña

Y..yo yo no queria hacer eso ..l...lo siento es que..de repente senti sed de sangre y y..yo -respondia la zorrita (no malinterpreten :v)con lagrimas en los ojos

Descuida todo estara bien -le decia laili con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Gracias gracias gracias-le dijo a la castaña abrazandola causando que esta se sorprendiera

Jeje descuida,mariana estas bien-preguntaba a la otra chica

Estoy bien laili...ah porfavor no me mates-gritaba mariana al ver a roxy

D...descuida no te hare daño yo ...uh...bueno simplemente luego sucede eso y bueno -decia la pirata un poco sonrojada

D..descuida jeje me llamo mariana y tu-preguntaba

Roxanne pero ustedes me pueden decir roxy...vamos las llevare con mi pirata ,con los demas y con puppet quien es como un padre para mi aunque a veces el es algo tpnto y lo tengo que traer a la realidad

**bueno lamento que sea tan corto he tenido mucha tarea de la preparatoria y pues bueno voy a estudiar derecho y es mucho trabajo asi que adiuuuu**


End file.
